


always find our way back to each other

by archeralec



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Edom Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 03, well its light angst with some fluff....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: "You're gonna make it back," Alec says, as he grips tightly on the lapels of Magnus' jacket..(or the one where Magnus has to leave for Edom.)





	always find our way back to each other

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said my next fic would be fluffy? yeah i lied. i've finally written angst for malec. well more like light angst.. 
> 
> also the malec trailer??? are y'all ready to be murdered by malec this season? i sure am ready.
> 
> p.s. the title is from alec's quote in 2x18.

"You're gonna make it back," Alec says, as he grips tightly on the lapels of Magnus' jacket, staring at him, burning him to his memory, while the portal to Edom swirls behind Magnus.   
  
He needs Magnus to promise that he will, he needs him to tell him that, to help the fear that's raising in his chest.   
  
Magnus looks at him, his eyes are shining with tears that're threatening to fall, Alec is sure that he looks the same. "Why wouldn't I?" he asks, bringing his hands up and cupping Alec's face. "Look what I have waiting for me."   
  
Alec feels his breathing hitch at Magnus' words, looking deeply into his eyes, before pressing his lips onto Magnus'. They pour everything they have into their kiss, all of the love, and passion. Alec tries to pull Magnus closer to him, as Magnus deepens the kiss, trying to make the moment last as long as possible.   
  
Eventually, they end up pulling away, and Alec rests his forehead against Magnus', both breathing heavily as they slowly open their eyes and stare at each other. "I love you so much, Magnus so damn much," Alec whispers to him, his eyes holding so much love for his boyfriend.   
  
Magnus' heart skips a beat. "I love you too, Alexander, so much as well," he says, caressing Alec's cheek with his thumb. Alec turns his head and softly kisses his hand, Magnus leans in and lightly brushes their lips together. "I've to go now, my love."   
  
Alec nods, loosening his grip on Magnus' lapels but not fully letting go. "Just, come back to me, safely, baby, please."   
  
"I will Alexander, I will," Magnus promises him, and Alec can't help but to kiss him, one last time, before he leaves. The kiss might've been short, but it's tender and full of promises that they're making to each other, after they pull away Alec's hands fall from Magnus' lapels as he turns away from him and faces the portal in front of him.  
  
Alec watches, his emotions ready to spill out at any second as Magnus walks towards the portal. Before he enters the portal, he stops and looks over his shoulder at his boyfriend, he gives Alec a small smile, and Alec somehow manages to return one of his own. "I love you," Magnus tells him, and then he disappears through the portal.   
  
The portal immediately closes after Magnus disappears through it, leaving Alec standing there alone in their loft, it takes just a few seconds after the portal closes for everything to hit Alec, and the tears begin to roll down his face and his breathing speeds up, he wipes his face off with his sleeve but it doesn't help, the tears just keep coming.  
  
_I've to remember Magnus is coming back,_ Alec thinks, trying to take deep breaths in,  _he's coming back, he promised me he would. We always find our way back to each other and I've to remember that._

**Author's Note:**

> and there it is my first attempt at writing angst again in almost three years.. i hope it was okay, i was so inspired to write about this scene after malec trailer. 
> 
> i'm pretty sure my next fic will be fluffy unless shtv releases some more angsty malec within the next few days, then it might be angsty. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: immortals-malec! 
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcome. :)


End file.
